A Fishy Tale
by raindropz
Summary: Samantha Fish, daughter of Govenor Fish of Tortuga has decided to escape from all the fishes in her life. But how will she cope when she meets a certain pirate...? Based on a dream, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. Pleeeeaaassseee review as well!!! Based on a dream...

* * *

Chapter 1- Last of the fishes 

Samantha Fish looked around her room sadly for the last time. Her blue walls covered with paintings of fish looked black in the darkness. Her four poster bedspread was even embroidered with a large fish. Her case was packed and lay on top. This was one fish she could not escape, a large mackerel type thing on the front. She tore of her gold fish necklace, her 17th birthday present and dropped it on the ground.

'_Goodbye my fishes, _

_Goodbye my friends,_

_You have been the ones,_

_You have been the ones for me'_

She suddenly stopped her loud outburst of James Blunt and with a last parting look, threw her suitcase out of the window. It landed on the gardener.

Poor Gardener.

'Damn'. Not looking behind her, she jumped out of the window, to land down, down, down, just missing a nice soft patch of grass.

'Why does it always happen to me?'

* * *

Review review review 

It gets more normal soon, I promise..


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again..I promised less randomness, but I'm afraid i may have broken that promise.

I apologise formally and loudly for doing so.

* * *

Chapter 2- Random hardships

Samantha walked around the streets of Tortuga, completely lost in her own home. She had never been her he own before. Ever. Her family's motto had always been, _'A fish always swims in a shoal_.' And now she had to pay the price. S

So her plan had been totally irrational and stupid.

She had jumped out of a window, killed her gardener and expected to find a new life by flashing some of her money. She needed a plan.

As it was late at night, the early drinkers were shouting and singing on the streets. Music and laughter was coming from the pubs nearby. Another rich lady was standing just a few yards away. Samantha thought maybe she could ask for some advice. Stepping out from the shadows she watched as a man stabbed the rich lady in the back, and dragged her away.

_Step no.1. Become a boy_

_Step no.2. Get rid of this damn stupid suitcase_

_Step no. 3. Get the hell out of here _

Samantha looked down at her clothes, a long flouncy dress. If she was to be a boy she would have to change her clothes. And her accent. That wouldn't be hard, seeing as all her life she had pretended to be a common born girl and could talk normally with a common instead of a noble accent. She fingered her long brown locks. She didn't want to cut them. She would tie them up instead, in a ponytail. Maybe she could just trim them…

Already Samantha was on the way to becoming a boy.

* * *

Aye, you'd better be reviwing or sammy boy wont be too pleased with you... 


	3. Chapter 3

It seems I have been asked to lengthen my chapters. So... here you go!

* * *

Chapter 3- In which we jump into fish baskets. 

Sam Rivet walked out of the clothes shop for men, dressed in the ordinary shirt and trouser garb of a young man roaming the streets of Tortuga. His hair was shoulder length, brown and tied back in a pony tail. His large green eyes surveyed his surroundings. A bird, singing in on the roof of a pub, a washer woman singing as she did her washing, a man groaning as he dragged a dead gardener across the pavement. Under his wide brimmed hat he hid his face until the man had gone past. His stomach lurched at the thought that he had just killed a man.

_Sam is a new man_, he whispered to himself, resisting the urge to start up a new song and sing it.

Sam really was a new man, considering the fact that he used to be a woman. Maybe a year ago, or yesterday, she would have let the urge take over and would have sung her made up song loudly regardless of the people around her. But this time was different. She had to remain conspicious, or she would be found by her father's guards and dragged back to live a life surrounded by fishes.

Walking along the street again, he felt a wave of sadness as he remembered his parents, who must have noticed he was gone. As long as they didn't start sending out guards to look for him. Her. It. Whatever. What was she? Could she ever accept the fact that she had sunk so low that she was calling herself a man? It was all too confusing.

His fears were recognised however as he saw a troop patrolling the streets, a familiar fat fish insignia across their chests. The sign of the Tortuga Fish Army, who worked under the Royal Army. They had come to look for her. Him. It. Whatever. She could not be thinking of this right now. Run, run, run.

The only problem was, Sam wasn't a very good runner.

In an attempt to run fast, she ended up wildly flailing her arms around and hitting a large number of people on her way to nowhere. The people shrieked as they were hit, and immediately drew the attention of the guards.

Mr. Guard was excessively bored. This morning, he had been woken up hours earlier than usual by a call from his head. The were commanded to see Govenor Fish immediately. He had gone, grudgingly, to discover that the Govenor's daughter had gone missing, and their gardiner had died. This was no coincedence, apparently.

This was attempted kidnap. And the attempts had worked out.

So now Mr. Guard was stuck running along the streets of Tortuga, looking for some girl who had been abducted. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had only gone out to get a new dress, or something else that young girls of 17 usually did. He saw then the shouts of the local people, and an odd man runnign like an idiot, with obviously no sense of direction. He looked like he was drowning. The guards around him muttered excitedly, hoping this would be the kidnapper, and he was forced to increase his pace.

"What a waste of my time," muttered Mr. Guard under his breath. He would rather be at home.

Completely forgetting the fact that she was now a boy, and the troops would never recognise her, Sam ran anyway, until she reached the harbour and walked along the deck where people had tied up their boats. She could hear the troops behind her. Seeing her running, they cried out.

'Halt!'

That was when she noticed a basket full of a fisherman's catch and crazy instinct took over. Along the deck were many wicker baskets which the fishermen kept their fish in. Supposedly, they were to return to their fish shortly, so they could be sold. Tipping half the fish out of the nearest basket, she threw it over and into the sea. Not looking behind, she jumped over and landed in the basket. The guards crowded round the deck and shouted random things at her. Closing the lid down hurriedly she lay there, with her house name and life all around her.

Fish. For the first time, a godsend.

But Samantha Fish didn't like fish.

So, the rich daughter of a Govenor was now a man, with no money, and flosting in a basket of fish. Great.

Suddenly her back felt something hard. Reaching under, she drew out a large bottle of rum. She smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood in the crow's nest of the Black Pearl, muttering to himself as he drew out his telescope. He was in a foul mood since this morning, having drunk too much rum last night, and then finding that there was none left in the morning. He was slightly consoled however by the fact that they would be reaching Tortuga in two days, where he could stock up on rum again.

'Two days?' exclaimed the pirate to himself. He carried on muttering, until he heard a shout.

'Captain! I think you should come and look at this!' It was followed by a loud shout and some very loud singing of 'Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!' The captain hurried quickly to the source of the bad singing. That was where he saw a group of his shipmates all leaning over the edge of the boat. Pushing through them, he craned his head over to get a good look at this gawping sight.

It was a fish basket. But inside was a young man holding a bottle of rum, singing. He saw the pirates staring at him and winked.

'Allo poppets! Fancy givin' a young man a lift?' He waved his bottle around and then looked angry as no one reacted.

'Well? Don't just stand there! Get to work! Man the ships! Blah blah blah! He suddenly lost heart and without warning fainted in the basket.

'Captain?' Gibbs looked nervously at the captain, who had been watching the man with confusion. He started suddenly out of his daze and cleared his throat.

'Yes. Get this man out of the water! And save that rum!' He turned away and walked back to the middle of the ship, now excited by the thought of more rum.

As they lifted the man somehow out of the water with the basket, Jack Sparrow quickly snatched the bottle of rum and shook it eagerly. Not a single drop. In frustration he threw the bottles of rum into the sea, where they bobbed up and down on the waves.

Jack Sparrow was shocked.

Somebody had drunk all the rum, and it wasn't him.

It took him a while to notice that Gibbs had approached him and was talking to him.

'What should we do about the man?' asked Gibbs.

'Whatever you damn well like' stormed an angry Sparrow. 'He drank all the damn godforsaken rum! He stormed of to his cabin, muttering about rum and godforsaken idiots in fish baskets.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed- next chappie's coming soon me hearties!


	4. Chapter 4

Aye.. It's the next installment alright!

* * *

Chapter 4- When nobody knows your name.

Sam, (or Samantha) woke up to a splitting headache and lying in a soft but creaky bed. There was not much she could remember, apart from singing. A lot. Not bothering to look at her surroundings she jumped out of bed.

Bad idea, as then the room started spinning. Holding her head and groaning, she found she was still wearing the same clothes. Good. Then no one knew she was a girl yet.

Whoa.

Where was she?

Sam sighed and scratched her head as she struggled to remember what had happened. The she realised something terrible.

She was moving. But she wasnt really moving.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! THE FLOOR'S ABOUT TO COLLAPSE!" she began to run around the room with her arms in the air, half screaming half crying.

The noise seemed to attract attention from outside, and before she knew it, the door opposite her had swung open and a man stepped in.

The oddest man Sam had ever seen in her life. Sam's screams continued.

Jack was yet again utterly confused. Why did this man start screaming? Why didn't he stop? And why did he scream like a girl?

Many moments more continued, with neither Sam or Jack moving, but Sam still screaming. Finally she ran out of breath and stared at Jack, her green eyes wide. Looking behind the man, she saw that out of the door lead a large wooden deck, and below that, the sea. So she was on a boat. That seemed to make sense, so Sam calmed down a little.

"So..." she said conversationally to the man staring at her. "What's the weather like outside?" Sam thought it would be better if she pretended the loud outburst had never happened. Jack Sparrow ignored her question, choosing to ask his own.

'Might you like to tell me your name, age, where you come from and what the hell you were doing floating around in a fish basket?' He spoke politely, with the accent of a place Sam didn't recognise.

'Not really no.' Sam retorted. She was saying nothing until he answered her question first. He suddenly approached and drew a knife. holding it against her neck. Sam didnt bother trying to stuggle, he was too quick for her.

'Now, would you be slightly more inclined to tell me who you are?' He breathed, the foul stench fumigating her neck.

"What a pretty dagger," she commented wryly. "But I really was looking forward to hearing about that weather." She sighed.

'My name is Sam Rivet. I am old. I live on an island. You found me in a fish basket." Sam replied simply. Jack was slightly frustrated. All he had found out was his name. He released his knife, finding it pointless- the lad seemed to enjoy evading his questions.

"Fine. The weather is sunny, with strong winds, perfect for my ship."

"Your ship?"

"Aye."

"Someone actually trusted _you _with a ship?" she asked skeptically. Jack got even more annoyed.

"Do you not know who I am, lad?" he asked, irritated.

Sam blinked.

"Nope." Mr. Sparrow sighed, then flashed a quick smile.

"I'll give you a clue. I own the ship that is the fastest in the world, and I am the pirate that hell itself has spat back out. Now, who be I?"

Blank look.

"I don't know" Sam confessed. Jack looked absolutely dumbfounded. This lad never ceased to amaze, or disgust him.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he cried. Surely he had heard of him.

"Oh."

_Oh? _That was the greatest word he could muster to describe someone as brilliant as him? That was the worst insult he had heard in a very long time. Jack Sparrow was not going to forget this any time soon.

Sam coughed, then looking to the ground, she embarrasingly spoke her thanks at being 'picked up' by them from the middle of the ocean. The captain was still to shocked to reply.

Sam was having trouble understanding this man. He got angry very easily. And what was with all the odd garments he was wearing? He was too drunk to be a fisherman, and the Royal navy would never in their right minds take on somebody like him. That left only one option.

"You're a pirate." She surmised without a doubt.

"Naturally." Jack had found his mouth again. Sam had had her head drilled into when it came to messing with pirates. They were not to be trusted. The cheated you of your money. And they smelt. Was it sensible for her to be on a boat full of pirates?

But where else was she supposed to go? And this one, even though he was bigheaded, seemed to be decent enough. She was tired of her fathers rules getting in the way of her fun. And as long as she pretended she was a boy, then surely she wouldn't get found by her father or get into sticky situations with these pirates.

"So captain. D'ya mind if I hitch a ride for a while?" she asked.

"Depends. Where are you heading.?"

"Anywhere." Except for Tortuga, she added silently.

"And you're willing to work in return?" Sam nodded in reply.

"Then welcome to the Black Pearl young Sam m'lad!" He clapped Sam on the back, and picking up a lighted candle on the dresser behind Sam, handed it to her so she wouldn't fall over in the dark. He led her away to be introduced to the rest of the crew.

'By the way, you can sleep with them tonight. I was forced to give up my own cabin, for some damn 17 yr old who somehow survived around three days with nothing but two bottles of rum.' He sniffed dejectedly.

As Sam was introduced to the crew she relaxed a little. She could stay here for a while. They seemed to be nice people. Apart from that Jack guy. He was just weird. She forgot all her troubles, trying to be a boy was easy. She forgot her past, her worries, her candle alight in her hand as she dropped it onto the wooden deck to shake Gibbs' hand. It suddenly set half the deck alight. The crew stared for a moment, still.

'OI! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE BURNING UP MY DAMN PRECIOUS SHIP! SAVVY?' bellowed a furious Captain. Sam watched as the crew got to work saving the ship. Luckily not much was damaged, but Jack Sparrow was still furious. Throwing a super evil glance at Sam he stormed yet again to his cabin.

* * *

Review review review, or it's a short trip up the plank for you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing people! Thanks also to St. Michael's school for providing such a patriotic song!! Review now me hearties, yoyu know you want to!!

* * *

Chapter 5- Dux Michael. 

Sam lay in her hammock, thinking yet again. This place was nearly beginning to fell like home. The crew were nice, she had a place to sleep, she was given food to eat everyday, she had to pull her own weight in the chores, but she enjoyed it. Ok, so the captain still refused to talk to her and ignored her, but who needed him? She was still thought of as a boy.

Climbing out of her hammock she opened the cabin door. She could see the captain standing next to Ana Maria at the head of the boat. Jack kept shaking the object in his hand, a compass. Some stupid compass it was, as it didn't point north. He stared at it intently, then snapped it shut. Ana Maria spotted Sam and beckoned her over.

'We'll be approaching land by the end of the day.'

'Where will we be stopping?' asked Sam.

'Tortuga.' Jack said, his eyes intent on her face. Sam tried to hide the alarm by looking away, then stared back, eyes angry but teasing.

'Oh. His Captainship has decided to honour me with his valuable words. Quick, I must write this down, the great moment may never come again. Make haste! Find me-'

'Yes I think that's enough sarcasm for today thank you,' Jack said dryly. Sam pretended to faint with all the excitement of being talked to. Anna Maria let out a short bark of laughter.

'Anyway, will you be getting of with us in Tortuga?'

'Nuh uh, not for all the money in the world.' Sam said firmly. Jack Sparrow looked surprised. He leaned closer towards her face.

'Now why would that be? There's a lot for a young man to do in the fine Tortuga. Don't be shy, I can show you around if you like.' Sam stared at the kind look on his face.

'Thanks but no thanks.' he replied. 'Perhaps I forgot to mention that I did live there for 17 years. If anyone needed a tour it would be you wise guy. Jack looked taken aback.

'Oh. Please forgive me. I had taken your obvious softness for a lad and had presumed you came from some pansy place like Port Royal.' He did a half grin. 'So sorry. Such an easy mistake to make you see.' He started to talk again to Anna Maria.

'Well lass, you'll be stoppin' off with me. Might even get a look at the Governor Fish's house, if we're lucky.' At the sound of her father, Sam started to tremble.

'Well, he is such a nice fellow. He might even give us a bit of cash.' Jack continued. Sam couldn't take that.

Without thinking, she slapped his cheek.

Hard.

Jack and Ana Maria stared at her, Jack holding his cheek. He groaned.

'Why why why is it always me?' he asked Ana Maria. She shrugged.

'Search me. Maybe it's because you're such fun to slap.' Ana Maria answered. Jack stared at Sam again.

'You must be the strangest lad I've ever seen.' He said, a strange look on his face.

Sam slapped him again.

Hard.

'Ow! What the hell is wrong with you lad? I've a good mind to throw you overboard.' Sam started to chuckle. Jack Sparrow got angry. 'Why the hell are you laughing, man?' At the sound of the word man, Sam laughed harder. Jack and Ana Maria looked dumbly at him.

'I slap like a girl.' She said, then burst put laughing again. Suddenly noticing that nobody was laughing with her, she sobered up.

'Sorry. Temporary loss of control there captain.' She bowed her head. 'Anyway, I'd best be off now.' She shuffled and edged along the side of the deck, until she reached the crews cabin. Jack and Ana Maria stared at her all the way there, still in utter confusion.

'There's something fishy about that lad.' He said quietly.

'Aye.' Agreed Ana Maria. They sighed and continued their conversation.

Jack and the rest of the crew bade goodbye to Sam as they left the ship to the dock of Tortuga. She waved and then turned around. She did not mind that they had gone without her. She wanted to play it safe around her father's home. If he cared for her as much as he said he did then he must have people looking out for someone looking like her. And anyway, she was tired. She took this as a good chance to have a long sleep…

She woke up again in the morning to hear the sound of the sea swishing against the side of the boat, the birds singing, the crew groaning loudly as they felt the effects of last nights heavy drinking. She smiled to herself as she remembered that day she had turned up, drunk as a lord. Or as drunk as her father. '_But don't think of that'_, she reminded herself. '_Forget it.'_

She stepped out of the cabin and walked past the crew.

'Ahh, don't walk so heavily Rivet,' one exclaimed. 'Your footsteps thud in my head.' The others groaned in agreement, or disagreement. It was her turn for lookout today, once they had left the island. To bored to talk to anyone or do anything else, she climbed up to the top to have a nice long think with herself. Or a nice sing along.

That looked appealing. Reaching the song, she started up a song.

'_O heros invincibilis_

_Dux Michael!_

_Adestro nostris praelis_

_Ora pro nobis_

_Pugna pro nobis!_

_Pugna pro nobis!_

_Dux Michael!_ '

Once she had reached the chorus, (a strong hearty one at that) she began to punch the air. She carried on singing to the very last verse, unaware of the people below looking strangely. Finally, just before belting up a new song she was interrupted.

'Oi! Mister Rivet! Your presence is needed on deck if you please.' A perfectly normal sounding captain called. Sam noticed his normalness as she climbed down. _'Perhaps he didn't drink as much rum as them_', she thought. '_Nah. Not likely.' _She walked to meet a cheery looking captain on the deck.

'Morning captain. Have a nice night then yesterday?'

'Well, maybe I did. I got waylaid by some random girl and asked if I had seen a girl named Samantha Fish. Strange, that was. At least she knew who I was,' he added grumpily. He really wasn't going to forget that she had had no idea who he was. After hearing that, Sam was suddenly shocked.

'Did she mention a name? I might know her, although I never saw the governor's daughter myself. Always staying in large groups and rarely going out at night. Rumours say she's very ugly,' she said in as much as a controlled voice as she could manage. She knew almost every woman in Tortuga, good or bad.

'Do they? My rumours tell me she's very pretty. Anyway, the girls name, what was it? Phoney, Pheke, Pixy, -'

'Phoenix?' interrupted Sam.

'Ah yes, that's the one. Flaming red hair that one. And temper. As if I would know where this Samantha Fish is.' Sam couldn't bear the subject any longer. Phoenix was her only friend in Tortuga, a common born girl who was her secret friend since the age of 7. She had taught her to speak commonly, which explained her perfect ease at hiding her rich background at present. And a number of other things as well.

'So why did you want to speak to me captain?' she said loudly. Jack stopped his mutterings.

'Aye. I got a little present for you from Tortuga lad. Of course, you'll be payin' now wont you? Leave a poor man to count his pennies.' He handed her a sword, silver with a blue handle.

'Know how to fight young lad?' he challenged with a grin.

'Why ever wouldn't I?' replied Sam with a smile. Phoenix had also taught her to swordfight. She could show Jack a trick or two. They began.

Jack was good, she had to admit it. But how could he not be? The main question was, was she better?

No. She could not beat him. So best to make a joke out of him.

Sam loved practical jokes.

She allowed herself to back up till she met the edge of the boat. They climbed on the edge and carried on, both keeping their balance. Spotting a bag of something near the edge of the boat and noticing an overhanging rope approaching, she lifted up the sack and carried it. Jack, seeing her bend assumed that she was jumping back onto the deck, so he did. Sam did a dramatic steadying of hands, but then lost her balance, and fell over the edge, down…

Jack looked over just in time to see an object fall into the sea.

'Uh oh'. He whispered then he shouted, 'Ana Maria? Gibbs?' Ana Maria and Gibbs came quickly.

'What is it' asked Gibbs.

'Um. That Rivet. We were fighting-' Jack was stuggling to stay calm. He had never killed off one of his own crew like this before. A

'Fighting?' asked Ana Maria sternly.

'Aye. Well I thought he was going to make it, but then he fell over board.' Jack had a glum look on his face. Ana Maria and Gibbs stared in horror.

'Dead?' Asked Gibbs. Jack nodded. All three took off their hats. Ana Maria and Gibbs left Jack still standing there.

'_O heros invincibilis_

_dux Michael!' _trumpeted a triumphant Sam, hanging off a rope on the side of the ship. Jack stared at the grin on her face.

'Tricked you.' Then he smiled slowly as she burst out laughing.

'There's definitely something fishy about you lad,' he said once she had climbed back up and they were walking back on the deck.

* * *

And there we have it! Next chappies coming soon, it's gonna be a great one. 

Hmmm...How bout...I'M NOT PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPPIE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE MORE REVIEW!!!!!

Thankee

N.B. I wonder if anyone actually cares...sob...nobody does, do they:(


	6. Chapter 6

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX: **Your review are not as valuable to me as I know you personally. However, thanks a bunch for them anyway, and please dont stop!

That applies to all others who may just be _reading_ this story but not actually _reviewing._ You have no idea how much I depend on these reviews!!!

My fav chappie this one- Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The glass slipper. 

It was now 2 weeks since they had left Tortuga, and nobody bothered to tell Sam where they were going next. After the big 'sword fighting trick' Jack had started to respect her, which was more than what she was doing. Right now Sam was having a ball, and soon became her normal self, that she used to be briefly when she lived in Tortuga.

'Rivet!' shouted a familiar voice from across the decks. Sam hurried to meet with the captain.

'Aye sir, boss, chief sailor, captain, team leader, master commander of the ocean, total ruler of us all, our superior leader in all ways and things but one?' Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What would that one be then lad?" he asked, slightly bemused.

"Oh. Me." Sam grinned and Jack shook his head.

'Well… We were planning to dock off this afternoon, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe we could leave you behind… perhaps I could..." Jack started muttering to himself, then gave Sam an evil scheming look. Sam was odd, but this was too far for her.

She coughed, and Jack snapped out of the odd trance he had slipped into.

'What's the name of the Island we're stopping at then captain?' she asked brightly.

'No idea. No body knows, but it has lots of taverns and rum, so I'll be stoppin'. And you my lad?'

'Aye. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

* * *

Sam left the boat and made her own way somewhere. She had a great plan, and she needed to be on her own. Roaming the streets, she searched until she found her desired shop. Money bag in hand, she chuckled. 

'Perfect.'

It was now dark by the time she had completed her plan, stopping at a number of shops and spending a reasonable amount of money. Once finished, she followed the lamplights to the nearest tavern , wondering if any of the crew were in this one…the thought passed aside as she, steeling herself, stepped inside.

They were, along with many other random people. There was loud music playing in the background, and many people shouting and laughing. Slightly nervous, she walked up to the bar counter, trying not to laugh at all the people who looked her way. Ordering a bottle of rum, she surveyed the pub. This was going to be fun.

Jack was not the only one who stared when the girl walked past. She was beautiful, all had to admit, wearing a deep red dress, bright red lipstick and curled brown hair partly tied up on her head in a bun. The rest lay lightly on her shoulders. The noise had dimmed slightly as everyone had turn to gawp at the lovely newcomer. Somebody whistled, and the it was followed by loud laughter, bringing the noise back up as people went back to their conversatins. Jack had already drunk a lot of rum, and so dismissed the fact when she thought that the girl's green eyes looked familiar.

At least the rum tasted good.

The girl, who had been sitting on her own yet pusing away people who had come to talk to her suddenly spotted Jack. She swaggered over to him, rum bottle in hand. She seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Allo poppet," she said in a musical voice, draping her arm aroung his shoulder. "Fancy buying me a bottle o' rum? You see, I thinks this one's empty." She showed him the bottle. Jack grinned and ordered her some rum. It wasnt every day that you met a pretty girl that liked rum as well. And if the lass wanted to talk, who was going to stop her?

As Sam took a swig from the bottle, already half drunk from the last, Jack decided to use his fabulous wit and charm in order to entertain her.

"So lass..." he said casually, leaning towards her. "What brings you to these parts?" Sam sighed melodramatically.

"Well...'tis a sad story, that one. My brother ran from home, my mother died and so did my fish." She looked rather sad.

Jack's attempt to charm her had possibly failed.

But- what did a lass love more than a shoulder to cry on?

"I...understand.." he said sympathetically, patting her shoulder

"No you dont!" She cried at him. She took another swig of rum, tried to get up and ended up swaying. Jack caught her before she fell and made her sit back down.

"There now lass, you don't want to be leaving me so soon."

"Why not?" she was still desperately sad, and hiccupped.

"I think it was fate." Jack said in serious tones, trying to sound mysterious. Women loved that.

"Fate?"

"Aye. 'Twas written in the stars, that I should meet you here," He sounded very convincing. He secretly commended himself for his good move.

But Sam wasn't listening. She had been frowning intently for some time, and suddenly jumped on the bar and finished her bottle of rum, before shouting:

"I love this song!" Within an instant her attitude had changed from chagrin to utter bliss as she swayed in time with the music.

_"Sometimes I feel  
Like I'm living with pirates,  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the Island I live in  
The place of Tortuga  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry_

_I sail on her seas  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie_

_I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way!"_

Sam finished her loud outburst and was surprised to hear the crowds of people applauding her. She did a small bow and a silly smirk and got off the bar, sitting back next to Jack who had been watching her with wonder. She was a very good singer, but the drink had only made her louder.

She smiled at Jack and put her arm around his shoulders again, smiling as she leaned closer, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry bout that. So, where were we?" Jack chose to forget that this woman was practically crying two minutes earlier and grinned slyly in response.

Outside the tavern, the local clock tower tolled midnight.

Sam heard the clock, and thought that it would be more sensible if she went back to the ship before Jack and the rest of the crew did. Swiflty removing Jack's arms from her, she smiled mysteriously, saying.

"I thinks it's best if I go now luv," she laughed lightly to herself.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I've lost my glass slipper. Bye now!" She quickly kissed Jack on the cheek and pressed something into his hands.

Before he knew it, she was gone.

Jack looked at his hands in amazement to find the empty rum bottle. His slightly arrogant side was a little annoyed that this woman had managed to be more mysterious than he. She was very good at it, as now he sat there wondering about her.

Jack sighed and ordered more rum.

So she had left as soon as she came, this strange, beautiful woman. Just like him, in a way.

At least the rum tasted good.

Sam hurried outside, and tried to find her way back to the port. She was slightly annoyed at herself for not paying attention when she first came on the island.

She could tell that she was going to get lost.

She was just about to give up when she caught sight of something shimmering black in the moonlight. It was the sea.

Stumbling, Sam made her way down what she thought was the right direction.

And froze as she felt something sharp point into her back, and her hands grasped in a tight hold behind her back.

A voice and a terrible stench came up behind her.

"Now Miss Fish, perhaps you'd like to come with me...?"

Sam was led far away, in another direction. It was too dark for her to recognise anything, and she was getting cold. Her captors, (there were two) didn't talk to her. She wondered where they were taking her, and how they knew her name. She knew nothing, except that she was wondering too much.

Desperate for some answers, she started to talk.

'Soo, what are your names then?' she asked politely

'Shut it,' one said, 'Or I'll knock your pretty teeth in.'

'That's nice' Sam remarked. 'Do you mind if I start singing?' Without waiting for an answer she started to sing a tune.

'_We are sailing… _

_We are sailing,_

_Stormy waters,_

_Across the sea-'_

She was suddenly silenced as she was knocked in the head by a large object. The world spun and went black as she fell unconscious.

_Samantha of seven years old walked around the streets of Tortuga. She was lost, running away before her parents could pick her up from school. When she thought of it calmly, she didn't know why she had tried to run away. And now she had no clue where she was. Everybody looked scary to her, like big sharks, and her the small fish. Why mus everything always relate to fish? She felt like she was going to cry._

_So she did._

_As tears ran down her face she was spotted by another young girl, with flaming read hair flowing down her back. She walked towards Samantha._

'_Allo,' the strange girl said. 'What's your name then?' She seemed to be a few years older than Sam's age, but a bit shorter. _

'_Samantha,' she sniffed. 'What about you?' The girl shook her head._

'_Never tell people your name around here,' she said, 'Especially when it's yours. You are the governor's daughter aye?'_

'_Yes' she answered._

'_Then my name's Phoenix. Pleased to meet you.' Phoenix shook hands with Samantha. She spoke commonly, an accent she had envied._

'_Will you teach me how to speak like you?' Sam asked. 'Or how to run away properly from home? Or-' she was cut off as Phoenix laughed._

'_Maybe someday kiddo,' she chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. 'I'll show you how to get home for now, but you must promise not to tell your father about me. I don't think he'd approve of my 'ways.'' Samantha promised, and swore she would keep to it._

_Other memories of her and Phoenix flashed by, as they both grew older. Sam sneaking off to meet up with her in the garden when she was eleven, Phoenix bringing a kitten she had found when she was twelve, then all the way to sixteen, when Phoenix brought her a bottle of rum to try for the first time. There were times when they both laughed, cried, and when Sam was curious as to why they never left her own garden. _

_The memories then rewinded again to when Samantha was 13. She was walking to the bottom of the garden, as usual, to the tree they met at which hid them from prying eyes. Phoenix was already there, a large grin on her face and her arms crossed. She was wearing a loose cotton shirt and breeches, but the dagges at her side was plainly visible. Her hair was left open to flare around her like fire. Phoenix's face could look soft, but there was a hardness in her eyes that never disappeared. It was an emotion that she should not have already experienced. Sam had oftened tried many methods to discover her past, but never prevailing. All she knew about her friend was that she had no parents, and she lived alone._

_Every time they met, Samantha wondered why this near grown woman was meeting with her. What had she done to deserve such a friendship? She was spoilt and selfish, and she yet she had nothing to give her. But Phoenix never wanted anything. She always seemed content enough to teach Samanthat new things that her tutors would not._

_But that evening, things were different._

'_Evenin' poppet' Phoenix smiled brightly. Sam tried to force a smile on her face. Phoenix spotted it straight away._

'_What's wrong?' she asked, curious. Sam sighed and sat down on the dewey grass, hugging her knees for comfort. She would not cry in front of the person she admired so much. She had cried a lot before, so that her opinion in Phoenix's eyes would not lessen. More than anything, Samantha did not want to look like a crybaby. _

'_My brother, Sebastian. He ran away. He didn't even say goodbye to me.' Phoenix was an only child, but still could imagine what Sam must be feeling. Many times Sam had spoke of him to her with such comfort, such appraisal, a big brother that had looked after her more than her father, and whom she loved more than Phoenix. She tried to comfort her._

The memory drifted away, and Sam opened her eyes.

* * *

Oooooh cliffie!!!! More of her past to come soon!! 


	7. Chapter 7

and here we have the next instalment.. read and review!

* * *

Chapter 10- Too drunk or too stupid? 

Sam woke to find herself in a medium sized damp cell, with a locked iron bar door. Inside the cell were many sacks filled with something, probably supplies, one of which Sam had leant against as she slept.

There was no point in her asking the obvious questions, such as what she was doing here, how they knew her name, why she was rocking… Her questions weren't going to be answered soon, so why bother?

There was a small window nearby in the corner of the cell, showing the deep blue ocean. She must be under the deck of whatever ship this was. Finding nothing else to do, she hugged her knees and stared out into the ocean, resting her head against the window frame.

Many hours later she was stirred from her stares by a series of shouting coming from above. They were getting louder as three people plundered down the stairs. That was when Sam heard a familiar voice.

'Now lads, I'm not really thinking this would be a good idea. Why not just… oh, I don't know… let me go?' Sam watched in amusement as Captain Jack Sparrow was dragged along and thrown into her cell. He scowled, then stared hard as he spotted Sam.

'Allo poppet' she said quietly. Her head was throbbing slightly and she was still tired.

'It's you…' he said quietly, frowning. Sam was relieved that he already knew that she was the girl form the pub, and Sam Rivet. That would save a lot of explaining. Perhaps he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought.

'You're the pretty lass up from the pub, aren't you? ' Sam looked expectantly, waiting for more information. He said no more however.

"Do you know who else I am?" she asked. Jack looked confused.

"No. But we never got round to that last night. Who do you think I am?" he grinned, flashing a gold tooth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack looked pleased. His pride was slowly turning back to normal after it had been crushed when that Sam lad had not known who he was.

'I'm also the same person that….' She trailed off, hoping for Jack to finish the sentence.

'…drank a lot of rum?' asked Jack. He shrugged. 'Apart from that love, I'm afraid I don't know who you are.' Sam gave an enormous sigh of exasperation. She decided to try a different tactic.

'Ok. If I was to be wearing boys clothes right now, would I look familiar to you?' Jack stared hard at her, then leaned back against the bars opposite her.

'Nope. But why would you want to that? You look well enough the way you are now love,' he gave a sly smile. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Are you drunk?" she asked abruptly. Jack shook his head.

'Jesus. You're a toughie. Ok wise guy.' She tried Plan C. 'Do you know a guy called Sam Rivet?' Jack frowned.

'Yes.' He thought. 'How did you know that? Sam should be on the Pearl. What do you know about him?'

"He fought you and tricked you into thinking he had died. He likes to sing latin songs." Sam smiled to herself.

"So how did you..." Jack began, utterly confused. Sam gave up trying to answer, when Jack, frowning more than ever, suddenly widened his eyes and looked at her.

'Oohh'

'Finally' breathed Sam.

'Wow. You're physic.' Jack had a look of awe on his face.

Sam threw her hands in the air in a rage and refused to talk to him. Jack looked like a child trying to solve a puzzle. He decided it was beneath him to solve such a childs puzzle. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. This lass was obviously playing some trick on him. Still the same mysterious lass that she was last night.

And...considering they were now both locked in a cell...

"So.." he started a new subject casually. "What's your name then?"

"Samantha." Sam answered abrubtly. Jack chuckled

"You know lass, I know a lad _just _like you. You could be twins. Goes by the name of Sam Rivet."

'NO NO NO!' Sam shouted. 'I AM SAM RIVET, YOU PIECE OF BLOODY DEBRIS FLOATING AROUND IN THIS DAMN GODFORSAKEN BLOODY SEA! SAVVY?' Jack still looked confused.

'How can you be a boy?' he asked simply. Sam looked at Jack as if she was about to kill him. He whimpered something inaudible in response

Feeling like a storm, she stared out of the window. Was this man really this dumb? Who ever put him in charge of a ship? Why did he not understand that she had dressed up as a boy? Sam felt that wringing this guys neck until he bled would be the best option, but Sam was too tired to do it.

Perhaps some other time...

Sam needed to calm down. Singing always made her calmer, and she was about to hit something.

Or someone.

She sang the first song that came into her mind.

_O heros invincibilis_

_Dux Michael!_

She was cut off as Jack had cocked his head to one side, and then his eyes bulged with understanding.

'OH OH OH OH OH I know who you are!' He said excitedly. 'You're good ol' Sam Rivet, and a girl as well! Aren't I clever?' he said proudly. Sam rolled her eyes and looked back out of the window. She could still strangle him...

Jack soon realised the whole story of Sam Rivet turning back into a girl, and with it learnt that he had managed to offend her. She was very pretty though. And that was what was fishy about her before. She was a girl. It all linked together now. She was refusing to talk to him, but then she suddenly turned and stared at him, befuddled.

"Wait a second. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," he replied.

"And I would have no answer. I was knocked out. What's your excuse?"

"Well,it seems the captain has a personal score to settle with me."

"So the crew..."

"Have gone." Jack seemed disappointed.

"Ha ha! Your crew took your ship and left without you!" laughed Sam.

"Thats the code. Anyone who falls behind is left behind." Sam nodded in understanding, but still found the matter rather amusing. Jack meanwhile had found a more important matter to discuss.

'Um, Sam, Miss Samantha?' he asked gently. 'Your head is bleeding luv.' He pointed to her head, where she had been knocked out.

'Oh it doesn't matter' she said dismissively. 'I can handle it. And it's Sam.' He reached to put his hands to stop the flow, but froze as a voice was heard suddenly from above.

'Well well well, what do we have here…?

Sam and Jack turned to look at the source of the voice. Jack scowled at the sight of him.

Captain Barbossa.

Jack scowled at him.

Sam, unaware who this other strange pirate was, suddenly looked excited as she saw the monkey that rested on his shoulders.

'Ooh ohh, you have a monkey!' she looked in fascination at the small creature.

'Can I pet it?'

'Nay, tis not for your pretty hands young Miss Fish.'

'Fish?' Jack looked in confusion.

"Aye. Fish." snapped Sam, glaring at him. Her sudden odd mood changes were scaring Jack.

'Waaah, stop it! You're confusing me!' Jack put his hands on his temples. He took some deep breaths, then asked calmly,

'Now, who might Miss Fish be?' Sam and Barbossa ignored him. Barbossa continued, after taking a bite out of his apple.

'You must be hungry, after being used to such a fine feast at the governor's household.'

'Aha! So you were a maid, lass.' Sam rolled her eyes.

'Actually, I am the governor's daughter. Now will you please shut the hell up?' Jack was silenced after making a small noise of amazement.

'I've brought some food for you both.' He signalled for one of the crew who was standing nearby to give them the tray of food between the bars. The pirate who handed them the food stared into Sam's eyes, as he opened the barred door, locking her emerald green with his sea blue. She frowned; he seemed familiar as they stared at each other, and she scowled at herself for not remembering who he was. This man was tall, with long brown hair tied up, and pale skin. He didn't seem to be the typical rough pirate that was famous for his ransacking and pilaging. He could have been a rich and noble man, once. The man gave a hint of a smile, which Jack also caught and locked the door again. As Barbossa and him both left them alone again, Sam sighed and took a piece of bread.

'Feelin sad luv?' Jack asked quietly, as he also reached for some bread.

'No. He seemed familiar, but I don't know how.' Sam was still frowning.

'Perhaps he was a young lad that took your fancy in Tortuga.' Jack had an odd look on his face, and Sam caught it.

'Oh. Ooh. No, he's not familiar in that kind of way.' She looked at him curiously. 'Why does it matter to you anyway?' She smiled. "Feeling jealous are we?"

'You misinterpret my feelins luv.' Jack spoke calmly, though proud of pronouncing a long word in his sentence. He frowned and looked at her again.

'Lass, you ought to sort out that cut of yours.' She touched her head lightly, and it started to bleed again. Blood trickled down her face, a giant contrast against her pale cheek.

'Bugger.'

She looked at her red dress, hoping to tear a piece off as a bandage. She then decided against it.

'But it's such a pretty dress,'

'Here.' Jack tore of a part of his sleeve under his jacket and held it against her head.

'Eww.' She said. 'It's probably infected now. Wow your shirt smells of rum. Do you bathe in it or something?' He opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off as they heard a large clamour. The crew, who slept near them, were going to bed. Sam watched as the lay down in their hammocks, talking and laughing, some whistling at Sam as they saw her. Then they all turned as they heard a faint instrument being played and a song being sung by a young man.

_'Somebody called me Sebastian_

_Somebody called me Sebastian_

_Mangle my mind, love me sublime, do it in style,_

_So we all know, oh yeah _

_You're not gonna run, babe, we only just begun, babe, to compromise_

_Slagged in a Bowery saloon, love's a story we'll serialize_

_Pale angel face; green eye-shadow, the glitter is outasight_

_No courtesan could begin to decipher your beam of light_

_Somebody called me Sebastian_

_Somebody called me Sebastian_

_Dance on my heart, laugh, swoop and dart, la-di-di-da,_

_Now we all know you, yeah.' _

The same man who had given them food was playing a guitar while he lay on his hammock. He seemed to be in a melancholy mood.

The crew all laughed at him, as he played the guitar, and shouted at him to shut up. Sam went even paler as she recognised the voice.

'Sebastian…?'

* * *

Things starting to make sense eh? 


	8. Chapter 8

I feel it would only be fair to defend myself for this chapter.

I have nothing against Norrington. He simply provided me with a more interesting turn.

Will on the other hand...he's a different matter...

* * *

Chapter 8- Reunions, and random guys. 

The music suddenly stopped and everybody hushed. Sam stared at the figure that was lying on the hammock with the guitar. He suddenly got up and walked towards their cell. Sam moved closer to the bars, and he knelt in front of her.

"Sam?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Brother?"

"Sister?"

"I love reunions!" Jack cried as they hugged each other through the bars. "Drinks all round!" Everyone looked at him as he cried out. He started to whistle and looked out of the window. Sam looked at her brother eagerly, it had been so long since he had run away all those years ago.

Sam didn't know what to say, merely because she had so much to say, but could not make it come out quick enough.

"Why did you leave without telling me Sebastain? How did you expect me to go on with life?" She asked, tears spilling over her eyes. Sebastian's face turned soft, and he patted her head with his hand.

"I left because I couldn't take anymore. It was selfish of me, all I thought about was saving myself. Please forgive me. I thought you could manage on your own, and you had your friend to look after you. I didn't know any of our fathers plans, if I did I would have never left you when I did. So please, can you forgive me?" he pleaded softly. The rest of the crew decided it was too soppy for them and went to sleep. Jack, not wanting to intrude, seemed to be wrapped up in his thoughts.

"I'm fine now, and of course I forgive you. You encouraged me to run away too!" she assured him, laughing. Seb smiled back but Sam suddenly remembered something he had said.

"Father's plans? What do you mean?" Seb's eyes went serious.

"You never found out? What he planned for us to be?" Sam shook her head. He sighed.

"Fishermen?" quipped Jack, just in the right time. Sam shot him an evil look and he quickly avoided her gaze.

"He was going to send you away, to Port Royal. To marry the Commodore Norrington.", she said quietly, watching her reaction.

Sam froze.

Norrington.

James Norrington.

The man second in her hate men list. He had been her childhood friend when he lived in Tortuga, and he had bullied Sam to no extent. Then he had decided that Tortuga was too low for him, and he moved to Port Royal. That was one of her happiest days in her life. James had endlessly picked on her and her uselessness, so far that he burnt her only doll, (she only wanted one, as money was not an issue) which her mother had given her. It was her last present to Sam before she died.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"I found some letters the night I left in father's study. I didn't understand what they meant until I was far away, and had found myself a job on the ship."

"Good thing I ran away then," said Sam, forcing a smile. "Why did you choose to work here?" she asked suddenly. "Surely there was something better for you?"

He laughed, his eyes brightening.

"I like the sea. It's calming."

"And there I agree with you young Mister Fish!," cried Jack, deciding he couldn't stay silent for long. "As for a Commodore Norrington, I do know a bit about him. Not such a nice bloke. Liked a lass, now what was her name? Now there's a story worth telling.."

"Jack."

"Aye lass?"

"Shut up."

Seb laughed, while Jack looked rather hurt. Seb rounded on Sam.

"So. What exactly did you say you were doing here, looking like that young lady?" he asked, mockingly stern, and Sam told him her story of escape and trickery.

"But now that odd man with the monkey are locking me up and I don't know why." she ended, shrugging.

"Hm. That's interesting. That's very interesting. I think I know why they've taken you," said Jack, frowning as he stared out the window. '' Sam and Sebastian stared at him. He had been silent all that time, but Sam had assumed he was sulking.

'You say your name is Fish, aye?' They nodded. 'Well it does seem that your grandfather, now what was his name?'

'Robert?' asked Sebastian eagerly.

'Ah yes, that was it. Well, methinks that he used to be a pirate. He was one of-"

"Whoa. Hold it there. Robert was a pirate?" Sam asked, staring at him.

"No not really. I'm just pulling your leg!" he joked.

"Do that again and I'm gonna tear your leg off and throw it outta the window for the sea gulls to feed on. Savvy?" muttered Sam under her breath. Jack whimpered. Why did everyone pick on him around here? He was a famous guy! Everyone loved him! Seb shook his head.

"So who was he then?"

"Just a rich guy that cheated the Captain and who Barbossa never got to finish off himself. He died before he could, so now he wants to kill you Sam, to make up for it."

"Oh." said Sam, as casually as if they had been speaking of the weather.

"Oh? _Oh?_ That's all you can say about your own death? Aren't you scared?" demanded Jack.

"No. If I'm meant to die then I'm meant to die. No use trying to avoid it like you seem to be doing continually." She scowled at him while Seb nodded in agreement behind the bars.

"Well, _I'm _going to get out of this hell hole." muttered Jack grumpily.

"Then why did he capture you as well if he meant for you to escape, which is impossible by the way because Seb doesn't have the keys?" asked Sam.

"No idea darling. He just hates me anyway." He looked at Sebastian.

"Might you have some rum young lad?" He looked eagerly around.

"Umm," Sebastian went to his hammock and searched it finding a bottle, and passing it through the bars. "Here." Jack snatched the bottle, and craned his neck to look inside. He shook it, then threw it on the floor in disgust, where it shattered into pieces.

"There's no rum left. Why is the rum always gone?"

Sam suddenly glared at him.

"Don't you disrespect my brother."

"Dont worry," chuckled Seb. "I thought I was the elder?"

Jack growled a mutter in response and looked at the sea. Sebastian heard a sound from above the deck, which was getting louder. Seb looked out of the door leading upwards, worried.

'Listen. I can't be seen to know you, or we'll all die. I told Barbossa my name was Seb Wild, so he wouldn'e suspect me. Our name's pretty rare as it is. I will find away to get you out, I promise. I won't let them kill you.' he said urgently. Sam nodded and hushed him away back to his hammock. She moved away from the bars until she was sitting near Jack, hoping that whoever it was wouldnt notice the shattered pieces of glass which obviously came from a rum bottle. The sound was now very loud, and a figure could also be seen, walking down the stairs to where they were sitting.

It was Barbossa again.

"Been having a nice chat have we?" he sneered at them. "You've been keeping up Jack." He looked at Sam when he spoke.

"Well, Jack's been doing a lot of the talking actually." retorted Sam. Barbossa laughed.

"I didn't mean that Jack. I meant the monkey Jack."

"You called the monkey Jack?" He nodded. sam rolled her eyes.

"Should've called it Barbossa. Or Barbie for short."

"Why would I do that?"

"Then I would be able to see the resemblance." Barbossa coloured with fury, and moved towards the cell as it to wrench it open with his bare hands. Jack instinctively moved closer to Sam. Barbossa then thought better of it and laughed. Sam was surprised. She had just insulted him, so why was he laughing?

"I like you." He said. "Perhaps I won't kill you. Maybe I'll keep you for later..." He was still laughing as he left turned around to walk back up the stairs. Sam shivered in revulsion, her face paling as she realised how much worse his threat would be than death.

"Jack," she whispered quietly.

"Aye?"

"I changed my mind. I am scared." Jack's face hardened but it was impossible to see with the little light that was given by the moon shining through the barred window. Jack put his arm around her shoulder.

"Go to sleep." It was all he said, but Sam did so.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Barbossa came down and they were released from the cell and taken up onto the deck, before the crew had even woke. They did so immediately, as Sam refused to be take quietly and was shouting a number of curses that Jack didn't think women even knew. Sebastian also woke up, and watched in desperation as he saw he could do noting to stop her sister get take away. As Sam was dragged past him she stopped shouting and smiled as warmly as she could at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, quietly so that only she would hear. Jack had been trying to negociate his way out of the large man's hold with a number of didgy deals, but none yet had worked. Sam shook her head.

"I'll be fine." she assured him, which was more than she could do to herself.

"Be safe."

And then she had climed up the stairs and was waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright morning sunlight. Jack looked around at the ship, seeming to be impressed.

"Ah, so you took the Interceptor I see. Fine choice. If I didn't know better I would have said that I would be a great captain 'Advisor' to this honourable ship," He made gestures with his hands, "and together we could plot and steal for the world. What d'ya say, eh?"

"Hmm, toughie." Barbossa said. "No."

"You're a diamond mate," he replied, depressed.

Sam shot everyone dirty looks, enough to make one small member of the crew, (who had all gathered on the deck as well) take a step back.

"I was going to keep you lass, but then I decided- I dont really need a rich spoilt, although pretty girl! I prefer a good ol' tavern girl! He sighed and the crew tittered and jeered in reply. Sam sighed in relief. So he had decided to kill her, not to use her for his own uses later. Jack flashed a look at Sam, and then wriggled out of his captors grasp and walked towards Barbossa.

"Well, if I am going to be spared, of which I am very thankful for, I don't believe that killing the girl will help you in any way. Now, if I were to, oh, let's say, help you with my professional opinion I would say that you should keep the girl for another time when you may need her blood to, lets say, oh, I don't know, maybe lift a curse…? Savvy?" Sam gave him an odd yet exasperated look and rolled her eyes. Barbossa chuckled and his monkey gave a sudden shriek, causing Sam to jump, and then to curse his brethrin for all eternity.

"Well, as it happens, you aren't going to be spared, because you'll be walkin' the plank along with the young lass over here." He gestured to Sam, who stared at him skeptically.

"A plank. We're seriously going to walk a plank?"

"Aye."

"Great! It'll be just like all the stories I used to read!" Barbossa looked confused, but decided to ignore it.

"And no one is to be sure that she lives or dies, and the same with you, Jack Sparrow. As for that strange ramble about a curse, I don't believe in curses, 'cause I ain't superstitious lad! So I'm afraid it's a so long from me, and it's a…"

"…So long from him!" chorused the crew, except for Sebastian with cheery smiles and waves. A large pirate, who looked rather like a plank himself dragged Sam to the edge of the ship, where a plank was conveniently hanging. He pushed her onto the plank. She winced as the plank wobbled. Jack looked worried as she slowly made her way to the edge, and did a perfect dive across and into the water. Barbossa made a noise of approval.

"Not a bad swimmer," he remarked.

"What do you expect?" asked Jack. "Her surname is Fish." Without waiting for the 'plank man' to push him, he walked on the plank, and was about to dive when he stopped and turned, a grin on his face.

"You seem to have a visitor," he said, and pointed to the other side of the ship. A young man was walking towards them, sopping wet and miserable.

"Help me!" he said in a very girlish voice, flicking away his medium long brown hair. "I have to save Elizabeth!" Jack looked at him strangely, almost as if recognising...

"I think you're in the wrong story lad," he said.

Barbossa leered at the young man.

"I think you best stand down now. You dont belong on this ship," he said.

"No!" the young man shouted. 'I stand up! For justice! Equality! Freedom! Who's with me?' he asked confidently. Silence. A wind blew across the awkward pause. The man looked around eagerly.

'Come on! Let's all go and save Elizabeth! I know you all want to-'

Bang.

Barbossa lowered his gun and shrugged. 'One of us would have done it eventually.' The others, including Jack all nodded and murmured their agreement as the man fell to the floor. Barbossa turned to Jack again.

"Now, where were we?' Jack turned for a final time and said, 'Let today be known as they day you watched Captain Jack-"

"Captain Jack without his ship?" asked Barbossa, smiling evilly.

"Haven't I bloody told you, I'm in the market! Whatever. Just remember that you haven't killed me, savvy?" He then tuned and dived off the plank. Barbossa leaned over the edge and waved at Jack.

"Bye now little one! Don't lose your way!" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's so sad to see my little one growing old!" Jack shouted a curse and then got to work swimming. Barbossa turned back to the crew.

'Right. Let's get this man off the ship then, aye…?'

* * *

And there we have it! I must warn you. The next chapter is odd... 

I hereby also apologise to all those Will lovers out there. I'm sorry. I don't like Will. End of.


	9. Chapter 9

OK. I'M SORRY. FOR EVERYTHING. BUT ESPECIALLY THIS.

* * *

Chapter 9- Anna the light bulb fish. 

Sam swam. Hard. She didn't know if she would make it to land soon enough, even though she could just see it on the horizon. There was no sign of Jack, but she had no worries about him. He never seemed to die. It was then that Sam spotted something in the water. Afraid to start sinking, she grabbed a piece of debris that just happened to be floating around. She was however unafraid of water. Her surname being Fish, they had trained since the age of 3, and now she was a professional.

Looking into the water, she noticed something shining in the darkness. It seemed to be a light of some sort. Without warning it pooped out of the water in front of her. It was a fish. With human eyes and a mouth, and rather red cheeks. It was still shining brightly, somehow. Sam looked bewilderedly at it.

'Heya dude,' the fish suddenly said. Sam jumped.

'Um… yeah…' she replied.

'I'm a fish,' said the fish. 'My names Anna. I'm not just a fish, but I'm a light bulb too! You can call me a light bulb fish dude!' Sam stared blankly at it.

'Ok… What's a light bulb?' The fish sighed.

'A light bulb is me, a light bulb, duh.' Sam looked seriously bemused.

'Right…Anyway… I have to swim away now before I drown. Nice meeting you though, Anna…the light bulb…fish…' She gave the fish a thumbs up sign and hurriedly swam off, casting a final edgy and cautious stare at the shining fish that was still smiling at her. Sam shook her head in disbelief.

'I bet my family's never discovered that fish,' she said. 'Weird.'

* * *

AGAIN. I AM TRULY SORRY. BUT I MAKE THE GODS MY WITNESS: I DID NOT DO THIS OF MY OWN ACCORD. Review if ya like! 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, it was for a friend, whose name i will not mention...-ENNACOOPER ENNACOOPERThis is far more normal.

* * *

Chapter 10- Storms and tears 

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had finally reached land, and she dragged herself forward and flopped out onto the sand in front of her. There was still no sign of Jack, and she was getting hungry. As the island was deserted, there was no sign of food, so she might as well wait for Jack to arrive.

If he did decide to arrive.

Unless he was dead.

Now that was a thought.

She stared out into the horizon to see a figure coming towards her. It swaggered and fell over once into the sea, and Sam grinned as she recognised the man in the weird clothing.

"Ahh Jack" she said as he came over, heaving and spluttering and flopped down beside her. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Ain't it just luv," he added, too tired to grin. Sam looked at him.

"What made you so glum, chum?" Jack looked at her. This lass was weird.

"Well, I just swam the longest distance I ever swam before," he said. He nodded to himself. "But then, you're a Fish, aren't you?"

Sam laughed brightly, choosing to avoid the question.

"I'm hungry. Is there a possible chance that you have been marooned on this island before, and so have a secret stash of rum hiding somewhere?" she asked, playing with her hair. Jack laughed out loud.

"Nay, why on earth would I? You see lass," Jack said, taking her hand off her hair and instead playing with it himself. "I have been irresistibly charming enough to escape being marooned on a godforsaken island before now. However," twisting her hair as he thought. "I'm sure we will get rescued soon enough." Sam nodded, but she still looked worried.

She looked up into the sky and swallowed. The sky had turned a formidable grey. It was that certain time of year for a tropical country.

"There's a storm coming."

"Storm? Nah, definitely not," scorned Jack.

How very wrong he was.

Rain hammered down through the gaps in the trees, where Sam and Jack had galloped to fo shelter. Their clothes were drenched, as they had to 'travel'-(Well, Jack running with his arms flailing around him and Sam stopping to listen to the music in her head,) for a while until they reached the cluster of trees. And now they sat there, soaked through.

Sam shivered.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I dont call this a storm. A storm? This? Hah!"

Jack glared. "It will pass. These are just passing clouds."

-rumble rumble-** (My onomatapoeic version of thunder.)**

"With thunder as well?" asked Sam skeptically. There was a fact she had learnt at school, about thunder.

"Oh bugger," said Jack. "With thunder always comes…"

"LIGHTNING!" Jack cried.

Usually, that would have been a unison moment, but as the flash of light came, Sam said nothing. She had frozen on the spot, her face turning white rapidly.

"Get out of the trees, and go to bare land!" Jack shouted, his voice hard to hear over the noise of the storm. Jack grabbed Sam by the arm as she had stood still in shock. He dragged her out into the open beach and lay on the ground with her, putting his arms over her head protectively. Sam was silent, obviously still suffering from shock. The sky was now black with darkness. As Jack lay there in the rain, he sighed. '_This is going to be a long night, _' he thought.

The storm lasted the rest of the night, and Jack started to worry about Sam, who still hadn't spoken. He could tell she hadn't fallen asleep either, because her breathing was not steady. And neither of them had eaten. He had tried to talk to her over the sound of rain but he had received silence in reply. He would have feared that she was dead, if he couldn't feel her trembling violently underneath him. What had made her so scared?

What seemed like the morning approached them, but the storm continued, although not as strong this time. Deciding that the storm was now weak enough for them both to sit up, he gently pulled them both up, so they were sitting upright.

Jack sighed in relief as Sam's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, wide with fright. She turned around to stare into Jack's eyes as he stared at her worriedly. She pulled herself out of Jacks arms and moved so she was sitting by his side. He still watched her, worried. She wanted to reassure him that she was all right, as all he had seen was her petrified of storms, and for no apparent reason. But words to say didn't come to her mind, or her mouth. Then all the distress of storms rushed into her. Without knowing what she was doing, she started to sob. Salty tears mixed with rainwater on her face.

Jack looked bewildered and lost as he saw Sam begin to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his arm, and played with her hair again, twirling it around his finger as she cried.

-rumble rumble- (**My onomatapoeic version of a stomach rumble.)**

"Shh." He murmured quietly to the form on his arm, and his stomach. "Everythin' will be alright luv." She nodded on his arm. She obviously hadnt heard his hunger.

At least she was easily convinced. Jack hadn't the foggiest about what had just happened, and it was very likely that they were going to die.

What's worse, he was hungry.

But if she was happy believing they were going to get rescued, then...

"You should get to sleep," he murmured. "Lord knows when we will get another chance."

Because the Lord knew they were going to die soon.

"Don't worry. I'll still be here."

Unless he died before her.

She nodded again, and tried slowly to fall asleep on his arm. It was not soon after that she felt the slow drift of sleep tug at her.

She would tell him everything tomorrow.

* * *

Yes, it's been a while. Ooh, theres a spell check thingy now! Wow! 

Review review, that's what you'll do, and...if not, you'll be a canoe...? wow, my poetry sucks.

okok. Second attempt.

Review review, or else I'll be upset,

An you won't see how Jack is my pet

So if you dont leave a lovely thing behind,

I'll not write again, and I wont mind...!


End file.
